Various medical procedures require that sealing access ports be provided for the introduction and removal of surgical tools, guide wires, catheters or other items into the cavity or vessel being operated upon. A sealing access port is necessary when the procedure is carried out in a region of higher pressure within the body that must be maintained at that pressure without allowing significant leakage. For example, in a laparoscopic procedure within the abdomen, carbon dioxide gas is pumped into the abdomen to form an expanded or enlarged cavity within which the procedure may be cathed out. As various tools are inserted and removed through the access ports, it is advantageous that the ports seal substantially fluid-tight to maintain the gas pressure within the cavity and keep it inflated.
Access ports currently provide a seal that prevents leakage when there is no tool inserted through the port. However, when a tool or other item is inserted through the port and manipulated, the seals as currently configured cannot maintain sufficient integrity to prevent significant leakage. It would be advantageous to provide an access port or an introducer that provides an adequate fluid-tight seal under all conditions of use, e.g., when a tool or item extends through the port into the cavity or vessel which is the subject of the procedure.